


天使最近有點怪

by Ziyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziyu/pseuds/Ziyu
Summary: 如標題，克羅里發現這幾天阿茲拉斐爾有點不太對勁比起遠在天邊的加百列那群人，阿茲拉斐爾顯然是屬於安東尼．J．克羅里——在人間的超自然生命體這邊的。





	天使最近有點怪

　　克羅里覺得自己認識了六千年的老友最近有點奇怪，他還沒意識到到底哪裡不太一樣，只是那種感覺籠罩了他，像是走在充滿霧的森林。

　　他一如既往的開著他的愛車來到舊書店，並擅自決定幫阿茲拉斐爾提早打烊，反正天使從來沒有好好當個舊書商的打算，他走進門時順便鎖上門，一個彈指讓窗戶的布簾全都拉下，他需要一點線索，最好不要有其他人打擾。

　　他繞過疊在地上的書堆，在天使面前找了個椅子坐下，頹廢地往後靠，雙腳大開，他環視了一下地面的書堆，懷疑是擺出來當路障干擾顧客的。

　　雖然他不像阿茲拉斐爾那樣愛書，但也看過不少經典（六千年的時光你會需要一點東西打發時間的），當然不包括聖經，就算銷售量長年保持領先他也不會把手伸到那些骯髒不堪的東西上，這有關身為惡魔的基本原則，即使惡魔是一種沒有原則的物種。

　　他覺得現在自己化身成觀察一切細節以找出真相的名偵探，不，當然不是在木製搖椅上打毛線的老奶奶[1]，他的形象比較符合抽煙斗還對獵鹿帽有獨特偏好那位[2]，不過很顯然惡魔沒有任何關於古柯鹼的惡習。

　　於是他比平常多花了一點點心思在 **他的天使** 身上，這樣說可能有點不適合，但是比起遠在天邊的加百列那群人，阿茲拉斐爾顯然是屬於安東尼．J．克羅里——在人間的超自然生命體這邊的。

　　克羅里緊盯著在結帳櫃台翻著舊書的天使，隔著墨鏡的眼睛連眨都不眨一下，畢竟蛇沒有眼皮，老實說他一直都覺得結帳櫃台對阿茲拉斐爾來說根本不需要存在，天使總是千方百計地阻止任何人買走他的書（「那些都是他的孩子，除非有必要沒有人會賣孩子的。」他說），從不友善態度到令人不適的環境，甚至不介意施展一點小小的奇蹟。

　　時間一分一秒過去，阿茲拉斐爾已經看完一本，開始翻閱第二本了，淺金色的頭髮在飄著霉味的空間依然閃閃發亮，手指在書頁邊緣滑動準備隨時要翻頁，方格紋的領結完美端正的繫在喉結下方，克羅里喜歡阿茲拉斐爾戴上那副鏡片小小的老氣眼鏡。

　　「那個……你在看什麼？我臉上有沾到髒東西嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾終於受不了來自相處了上千年的敵人（如果要認真分類的話也可以算是朋友）今天異常熱情的視線，尷尬地將注意力從泛黃的紙張移動到對方那張顴骨俊秀的臉，手自然的往嘴角擦擦，但什麼都沒有，他已經幾天沒吃東西了。

　　「我沒有在看， _ 我在觀察 _ 。[3]」他說，態度像是在講什麼不容辯駁的宇宙真理，最近他正沉迷於線上串流服務，還插手了某家大型平台的業務。

　　「什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾給了他一個無法理解的眼神，克羅里則回了一個「有任何問題嗎？我知道沒有」的表情。

　　短暫的沉默後天使聳聳肩，「好吧，你高興怎麼說就怎麼說。」接著心思繼續投入美麗的詩句。

　　噢，等等，惡魔認得這本詩集——王爾德的，天使有好幾本他的初版書外加親筆簽名，克羅里不是很喜歡王爾德，不是什麼特別的原因，只是因為天使非常喜歡他，為了能讓王爾德創作出更棒的作品，還花了好幾年跟他相處[4]。

　　克羅里意識到自己花太多時間在注視天使身上了，字面意義的天使，可以是名詞也能作為形容詞，他站起身走動好讓自己可以看見更多東西，即使過了無數個日子，他走路姿勢還是像條蛇那樣，克制不住的大幅度扭動。

　　他首先發現翅膀把手的馬克杯裡是白開水，對，不是可可也不是茶，而且桌上沒有天使喜歡的司康，當然不是吃完的空盤子，是完全沒出現盤子，沒有任何的點心，這可是阿茲拉斐爾的二手書店啊，惡魔開始回想上次看到天使吃東西是什麼時候。

　　「親愛的，你到底在做什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾抬頭問，克羅里繞著他走動讓他有點不安，腳踝在桌底下相互摩擦。

　　「沒事。」惡魔腦裡的警報正 **蠢蠢欲動** ，這真的非常奇怪，他默默在腦海裡記下一筆。

  
  


　　隔天克羅里造訪位在蘇活區的舊書店時，手裡提著某家法國知名甜品店的招牌布丁，總是剛開店就銷售一空那種，他之前在網路廣告上看到的。

　　阿茲拉斐爾在他一進門時視線就不曾離開過他手上的紙袋，但當惡魔引誘他來吃它時，天使只說了句：「謝謝你，但是不了。」他看著包裝精美的紙袋說。

　　上帝啊！克羅里在心裡哀嚎，已經沒有比這句更讓地獄的住民感到不適的髒話了，但他真的忍不住，「你確定？」他把布丁拿出來推到天使眼前，要不是知道他們不會生病，他都要懷疑他是不是得了絕症了。

阿茲拉斐爾又看著裝在透明塑膠盒裡，像是在發光的布丁猶豫了一下，喉嚨開始發乾，他聲音沙啞，「當然，親愛的。」然後糾結地低下頭繼續閱讀。

　　克羅里覺得布丁現在看起來不再美味了，一點都不，畢竟那是專門買給天使的，如果他不接受，那布丁本身也沒有任何意義了，所以惡魔讓它消失。

　　克羅里在稍微晚一點的時候決定邀請阿茲拉斐爾共進晚餐，而後者婉拒並且態度堅決，但在克羅里的堅持——或者是說死纏爛打下，天使只能勉強同意，沒有人能夠拒絕那張刻意擺出來的可憐樣，克羅里還拿下墨鏡用那雙金燦燦的眼睛看著他，像是被拋棄的幼獸。

　　他們朝目的地駛去，天使不發一語地看著自己的腿，克羅里看了看他，從易碎的塑膠硬盒扯出卡帶塞進播放器，他還沒打算 **說服** 賓利升級成最新的播放系統，音響播放出那首之前被下面那些人打斷的那首，由弗萊迪演繹的«四季»。

　　麗池跟以往沒什麼不同，優美的鋼琴曲繚繞在空氣中，連侍者都是克羅里覺得面熟的那幾位，顧客在談笑中進食，但阿茲拉斐爾吃飯時與以往不同，他拿著刀叉像沒教養的小孩一樣戳弄餐點直到冷了後才放進嘴裡，惡魔皺著眉看著天使那毫無禮儀可言的舉止。

　　天使用那種讓人不悅的方式解決了整頓飯，拿叉子戳戳主菜，用餐刀刺刺佐料，好像進食是什麼難以忍受的過程，然後在一切結束後拿出手帕擦擦嘴。

　　阿茲拉斐爾甚至都沒把克羅里的甜點吃掉！天使向來是那麼 **嘴饞** ，克羅里覺得事情大條了，他深呼吸後開口：

　　「天使，我覺得我們該談談你是怎麼了。」他不想讓天使知道他其實有一點擔心他，就那麼一點。

　　「我很好，親愛的。」阿茲拉斐爾絞著自己修剪得完美圓潤的手指頭，「我們可以走了嗎？」他做出拒絕回答的表示，但克羅里不會讓他輕易的就這樣打馬虎眼過去。

　　「才怪，快說。」這轉話題的蹩腳技術差點就要讓克羅里墨鏡後的眼睛翻到後腦勺去了。

　　「我說了沒事。」但阿茲拉斐爾可是把那把火焰劍送人還期待能說謊呼攏上帝的人，他覺得自己態度一定非常自然。

　　克羅里看到他惱怒的樣子，覺得必須要來點不是那麼直接的手段，於是裝模作樣的倒抽了一口氣，「不、不、不，該不會是上面那群人又準備要開戰另一次哈米吉多頓吧？」他裝得一副擔憂不已的樣子。

　　「那倒沒有，只是……」天使欲言又止，眼神游移，下意識的抿緊雙唇。

　　「還是你要從權天使再往下降階，從人界調職離開？我已經不知道你的職位還能降到哪裡去了，」克羅里演出那種舞台劇式的失落，可以獲頒勞倫斯·奧立佛獎那種，「我簡直無法想像沒有你的人界。」一臉傷悲。

　　「 也不是這樣，就是……」他越說越小聲，「那樣……就是……」他似乎被克羅里的反應嚇到了，並且直接忽視關於他職位玩笑。

　　「就是？」惡魔一邊反問，一邊想著呆蠢的兔子就這樣掉進話術陷阱裡了，他現在只需要坐著等阿茲拉斐爾講出原因就好。

　　「就是……嗯哼、」阿茲拉斐爾看起來不是很自在，他清了清嗓子試著讓自己發出比他原本略低的 **溫和友善** 的聲音，「阿茲拉斐爾啊，」他說，「就算人類都有天使很圓潤的刻板印象，也不代表你可以放縱自己的慾望，在書堆裡吃著東西讓脂肪堆積在你的身上，你不會想要每天被我拖去慢跑吧？我再強調一次，『每天』。」他模仿完後整張臉垮下來，像極了哪個傳統家庭裡受委屈的小媳婦。

　　克羅里覺得這種說話方式似曾相識，他腦海裡都可以浮現加百列那張虛偽的笑臉還有陰暗的紫色瞳孔。

　　「我不想要跟加百列去慢跑，不管是他還是慢跑都不要。」天使一臉嫌棄地噘起嘴，把紅酒往自己嘴巴倒，自己的不夠又伸手拿了克羅里酒杯。

　　「噢！你沒有必要去理那個混帳加百列，不是嗎？」克羅里咧嘴。

　　「是嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾腦裡還在重複回放克羅里剛剛使用的詞，混帳這詞真適合他那個討厭的上司。

　　克羅里回了他肯定的點頭，「而且如果你很介意，我也有辦法讓你在床上躺著就能消耗熱量。」惡魔狡詐一笑，但顯然天使沒有被暗示到。

　　「『邪惡從不入睡，美德永遠警醒』，克羅里，我們不需要睡眠。」他們已經不是第一次討論關於他們需不需要睡覺這件事了，克羅里喜歡睡覺喜歡到可以睡上一個世紀，但他從沒成功說服天使嘗試任何一次睡眠行為，不過這次並不是這個問題。

　　「沒有人說床只能拿來睡的，現在吃掉這個然後我們回去。」他把自己甜點的盤子推給天使，「還是你想要我餵你？」

　　阿茲拉斐爾搖搖頭，他默默接受了來自惡魔的好意，用叉子切了一小塊蛋糕放進嘴裡。

　　「對，快吃。」克羅里覺得自己像是成功哄小孩吃下青椒的母親，安心充斥他的內心。

　　而天使為美味甜點顯得容光煥發，如果可以他現在就能散發聖光淨化掉方圓一公里裡人們的罪惡，不只為了甜點還為了克羅里對自己的關愛。

　　他不確定接受惡魔引誘到底算不算犯罪，不過這大概並不是非常重要，起碼發生好幾次了他還沒墮天，而且加百列不會核可的，不然他要去哪再找一個任勞任怨（雖然有些不太聽話）的下屬，整個天堂可沒有其他好壓榨還喜歡人界的天使。

　　克羅里在阿茲拉斐爾吞下最後一口蛋糕時站起身，抹掉天使嘴角的奶油，「走吧，相信你的書店樓上有床。」沒有他也可以變出一張。

　　「嗯？什麼床？」天使眨了眨那雙聖潔的眼睛，他想起早上那個布丁，突然一陣惋惜，那閃閃發亮的小東西看起來十分美味。

　　「我剛說的，」克羅里透過蛇的豎瞳隔著墨鏡看著他，只得到一個困惑的臉，看起來有點不容玷污，「沒事，你等等會知道。」

　　賓利在公路上飛馳，上頭有大晚上還戴著墨鏡的惡魔跟一臉恐懼緊抓安全帶的天使。

 

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> [1]阿嘉莎·克莉絲蒂筆下的珍•瑪波小姐  
> [2]柯南道爾筆下的福爾摩斯  
> [3]BBC出品的Sherlock  
> [4] Michael sheen演過Robbie Ross


End file.
